


Energy

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Poe has too much energy and it exhausts Leia just to watch him.





	Energy

Poe has too much energy and it exhausts Leia just to watch him.

He's always the first to volunteer for anything; the first to jump up and throw himself in the line of fire. When he's not in the hangar bay "helping" the maintenance crews, he's training new pilots, or - on one memorable occasion - scrubbing floors with his flight suit unfastened and tied around his waist.

But his energy is contagious and Leia finds herself wanting to get her hands dirty, the way she used to when she was with the rebellion. She wants to be there alongside him, elbow deep in the engines of an x-wing, but she's a general now and can't get away with it the way she could back then. 

So she watches him as he runs through the base, never sitting still, and lives a part of her life vicariously through this man she's watched grow up in front of her. 

His energy energises her. And for that, she's eternally grateful.


End file.
